


colour | trixya

by trixyadelano



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, katya zamolodchikova - Fandom, rpdr - Fandom, rupaul - Fandom, trixie mattel - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love, Other, Romance, Trixie - Freeform, im crying, katya - Freeform, katya and trixie, mattel, rpdr, rupauls drag race, soulmate, why did I write this, zamolodchikova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixyadelano/pseuds/trixyadelano
Summary: Something different from me! It’s not heartbreaking (that much)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something different from me! It’s not heartbreaking (that much)

Some of life’s aspects were cruel, like seeing the whole world in black and white until you met your soulmate. They say even a simple touch from a complete stranger will bring colour to your world if they’re who you’re meant to be with. Katya had never believed any of it at first, but being 31 and still never seeing colour had gotten too difficult to bare.

Of course, colour had been described to her. She had always been told what colour looks like, many of her friends were happy with their soulmates, and many of them had colour surrounding them in their everyday lives. Katya was different, she always had been.

Love had never come easy to her. She didn’t even have silly relationships growing up. The attraction was never there for her.

She would love to see colour one day, she’d love to see herself in colour, the world in colour. She’d love to walk out of her apartment and see the colour of the grass, or the colour or flowers. It almost felt like a struggle everyday, but putting it like that is kind of dramatic.

Walking out of a black and white apartment was boring, walking into a black and white coffee shop was boring. Katya always saw couples around her, surrounded in their colour-filled worlds. She was jealous, she’d admit that much.

Walking out of one was boring too, especially when it rained. She never gets to see dark clouds, or bright umbrellas. All she’d see was the pavement turning a slightly darker shade of white and water droplets on her face.

“Fucks sake.” She cursed under her breath and began jogging back to her apartment slowly. She kept her head down to at least try and shade her face from the rain, even if it didn’t work.

Being so concentrated on running, Katya didn’t notice that she was about to run into someone until it was too late. She knocked the stranger over and they both landed in a massive puddle.

Katya quickly pulled herself up and brushed herself off. “Shit, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” She asked the stranger.

The stranger nodded their head and looked up at her. “Do you need some help?” Katya asked and they nodded again.

She gave the stranger her hands and they locked their fingers with Katya’s. As Katya pulled them up, she could feel herself getting dizzy. Her dizziness soon faded, and she looked around her until she saw something she’d been wanting to see her entire life. Colour.

All around her, colour was slowly growing from her feet. Soon, she could see the grey of the pavements, the dark blue of the sky. She could see the flowers that covered every colour in the rainbow. She looked over at the stranger, still holding their hand with a beaming smile on her face.

“I can’t believe it.” She whispered. The stranger looked at her confused.

“What?” They asked.

“Can’t you see it?”

“See what?”

“The colours! Tell me you can see them, they’re everywhere!” She exclaimed looking at the stranger with hopeful eyes. However, the stranger looked back at her with sympathetic ones.

“I’m so sorry, I can only see black and white.” They whispered and Katya’s face fell.

“You’re my soulmate.” Katya whispered back and couldn’t help but let a few tears slip down her, now coloured, cheeks.

“Oh no.” The stranger mumbled and pulled Katya into a hug. Katya tightly hugged them back, never wanting to let go. They had given her dull world colour, they’d given her dull world meaning.

When Katya pulled away, she still had tears slipping down her cheeks.

“What’s your name?” She whispered.

“Trixie Mattel.”

“Katya.”

“I’m so sorry Katya.”

“Please stay in my life, even if it’s just for a while.”

“I promise I will, I promise.” Trixie said comfortingly and hugged Katya again. She took Katya’s hand into her own and walked back to her apartment. She couldn’t let Katya go home alone.

You only had one soulmate in life, only one person could bring colour to your life and it was incredibly rare to find that person living practically at your doorstep. Trixie knew some of the consequences of finding out you aren’t someone’s soulmate, and she would never leave Katya on her own, even if it was for a little while.


End file.
